


Of Colorado Pines and Furry Friends

by bubbleslayer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleslayer/pseuds/bubbleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on an Earthbound training mission Daniel makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Colorado Pines and Furry Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LiveJournal

“Alright kids, no fire, boots on. Teal’c, if you don’t mind taking first watch, I’ll take second, Daniel third and Sam can have last.”

Teal’c dropped his pack and began walking the perimeter of the clearing with a barely heard, “Indeed.”

SG-1 were exhausted. It was quite sad actually. They were hardened veterans at making their way over open ground, of rouging it. They usually had to cover that ground while pursing, or being pursued, often with one or more of the team injured.

So, Daniel was a little confused as to why their little ‘training exercise’ as General Hammond called it had taken so much out of them. He was sure he’d be able to figure it out…later. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep. His mind wandered to the hotel that was sure to be found a few clicks from their location, with its soft beds, hot showers, internet connection, and most importantly, in-room coffee makers. But he knew that although it was so close, it was also too far.

SG1 were required to spend the night in the Colorado wilderness to prove to some idiot in Washington that they were a capable and functioning unit. Somewhere, out among the pine trees, SG’s 3 and 9 were trying to find them. They’d rest for a few hours, and then continue on back to base. If they could manage to do so successfully Washington would have to shut up and leave them alone. They’d been at the stupid game of cat and mouse for almost 18 hours now, and Daniel was sick of it. He and Jack had planned to spend their weekend off at the cabin, engaging in an entirely different form of ‘roughing it.’ Since his recent return from the Ascended Plane they’d had almost no time alone, and the thought that some peon in D.C. was able to take away their precious down time infuriated him. But, he knew it was necessary if things were going to ever get back to what passed for normal.

He ran a hand over his rather unshaven face, secured his side arm, leaned his rifle against a rock, cleared the ground of anything that looked uncomfortable, and lay down. He turned on his side, checked his rifle and side arm were in easy reach, and pulled his pack under his head. One good thing was that since it was a training exercise and not an actual mission he hadn’t packed any books, just lots of soft clothes, making the pack a pretty decent pillow.

He felt, more than heard, Jack and Sam settle down on either side of him. They were as exhausted as he was and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.  
Daniel never heard Teal’c wake Jack for his turn at the watch, but was quite grumpy at Jack’s method of waking him for his own. The slight tickle under his nose was annoying, and it was going to make him sneeze. Without opening his eyes he swatted at it with an uncoordinated hand, and ended up smacking himself in the mouth. The tickle came again, and he swatted at it with what he hoped was more accuracy. His hand connected with something small and soft. Daniel cracked an eye open and found himself nose to nose with the smallest kitten he’d ever seen.

It was a tabby, with bright blue eyes. It looked half-starved and was shivering. As he watched, the kitten reached out a paw and swatted at Daniel’s nose. Daniel smiled, and slowly sat up. The kitten spooked when he did so, and hobbled a few feet away. Daniel held out a hand and the kitten slowly came back to him, sniffing along his fingertips.

Daniel heard Jack’s light footstep behind him and turn to meet his lover’s eyes.

Jack just shook his head and pulled out his canteen. He poured a small amount into the lid and set it down. The kitten took a tentative sip and deeming it good, made short work of the liquid.

Jack poured a little more water and gave his lover a knowing look.

Daniel just smiled and turned to dig an MRE out of his pack. He was sure he’d seen on that included tuna fish.

The kitten proved to be as suspect of the food as it’d been of the water, but had soon gobbled up the small amount of tuna Daniel had put out for him.

Daniel started to put some more out, but Jack’s hand on his arm stopped him. Jack shook his head and then tipped it at the kitten, which was now curled up against Daniel’s leg, fast asleep.

Daniel smiled at the sight and reached out a finger to slowly pet the kitten’s head. He looked up at Jack, and found Jack smiling down at their new furry friend.

Daniel waited for Jack to look at him, and let his eyes ask the question he didn’t want to voice in case it woke their teammates, or worse, the kitten.

He watched as Jack, just as silently, first refused, then wavered, and finally gave in.

Daniel, aware of their surroundings, simply pursed his lips. Most people wouldn’t even notice he’d done it, and if they did, it was similar enough to one of his ‘thinking’ mannerisms that they’d disregard it. Jack however, knew it instantly for what it was, a kiss. They’d just adopted a kitten.

End


End file.
